


Set Me Free

by LandOfCrystalAndRadiance (Gnattine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Poetry, Sad, idk - Freeform, or whatever, probably nonsensical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattine/pseuds/LandOfCrystalAndRadiance
Summary: Reading a lot of blind fics lately and well. Eventually you wonder what it’d be like to be blind yourself. And then your mind wanders and shoves thoughts and words to your fingertips.Maybe I’ll write a poem about that sometime.





	Set Me Free

Silence, silence; such an empty captivity  
Blinded in the moment by all that I can’t see  
Love, tell me, do you believe there’s something you are meant for?  
Love, tell me, do you believe life is stagnant, or  
Is there something more for us to find  
Something in the world to call divine  
Is everything as pointless as I feel  
Is there even anything that is real  
What do we live for but to die  
What do we love for but to cry  
Why is it so hard to find contentment  
Hard to keep your mind locked in the present  
Maybe it’d be easier to see  
If blindness could simply set me free


End file.
